If Only For a Moment
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Because the only time Jim could stop worrying was when Melinda was in his arms.  Jimmel fluff


**I HAVE TO ADMIT, THIS IS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE SINCE THE SHOW GOT CANCELLED. I MISS IT A LOT. PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE. ALL INPUT IS APPRECIATED. ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT. IF I DID, IT WOULDN'T BE CANCELLED. **

Jim couldn't stand it. It was later that night, and a mere 2 hours ago, he had almost lost Melinda, the most important person in his life. She was sitting on the couch, looking up something about a ghost again. _She almost died today _because_ of a ghost, and she's still checking up on them_, Jim thought. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of their comfortable bed, and made a racket going down the stairs to alert her of his presence.

"You sound like you're drunk." Melinda smiled as he emerged from around the corner.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew I was coming so that I wouldn't startle you." Jim said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Jim, I deal with ghosts. I'm pretty sure that you're not going to scare me." Melinda said, still smiling.

"Right, I forgot that nothing scares you." Jim said, kissing her again. _But yet you scare me so much, the thought of losing you_, Jim added in his head.

"I have a fear of clowns. That's it." Melinda replied.

"Clowns?" Jim laughed. "I wouldn't expect _that_ to scare you."

"Hey! It's a rational fear!" Melinda reasoned, swatting him playfully.

"Whatever you say, Honey." Jim said, turning serious.

"For some reason, I don't think I like where this conversation's going." Melinda said, matching his tone. But the look on her face said it all; I'm so sorry for scaring you.

"I really wish we didn't have to talk about this, but I can't take it anymore. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Jim admitted.

"That's what you're for, though. I do dangerous things, you save me. We make the perfect team." Melinda reasoned.

"Yeah, maybe. But still, Mel. You _need_ to tell me where you're going. Cause I can't let you get hurt." Jim said.

"Whoa. Jim, listen to yourself. Where I go is my business. For the most part, I keep you in the loop." Melinda explained, angry that Jim would try to tell her what to do.

"I know. But you should've called to let me know that you were going into ancient tunnels that could collapse at any moment." Jim said.

"I didn't know what would happen. And for your information, I couldn't call you." Melinda half-lied. She just didn't get reception where she was, and didn't feel like walking out of the archives to go find reception so that she could call him.

"It doesn't really matter, I guess. My point is that next time you're going to do something stupid and dangerous, call me, and I'll come with you." Jim said.

"_Stupid_? So now you're saying what I do is stupid. That's great, Jim, really great." Melinda said, closing her laptop with unnecessary force.

"Mel, that's not what I meant." Jim said, instantly regretting his words. He was frustrated with himself.

"And now you're treating me like a child. Well, I'm _not_ going to tell you where I'm going, and I'm _not _stupid. I do what I do because I care. What you do is dangerous, too, Jim! But you don't hear me telling you to stop doing what you love." Melinda yelled, almost to the point of tears. But she couldn't let him see how much this hurt her. Apparently, he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. Sure, it was a little joke they had, she got stuck somewhere, he'd come save her. But she could change that, really fast.

"Mel, I'm sorry. Ok, I'm sorry. It was a really bad word choice but I can't stand to lose you. It scares the crap out of me. I just need you to know how much I care. Mel, my biggest fear is not being to protect you." Jim said, defeat in his eyes. Melinda's anger melted away. He wasn't trying to tell her what to do; he simply didn't know how to express himself any other way.

"I can take care of myself, Jim." She said softly, walking back toward him slowly.

"I know. You just don't always think with the brilliant head of yours." Jim smiled, poking her head. Melinda giggled.

"I'll try to be more careful. I can't promise you, though." Melinda said.

"I'll take it. Wanna go to bed?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. Once they were in bed, his arms wrapped around her, she fell asleep within seconds. Here, Jim truly felt as though everything was alright. No fear, no death, no ghosts. Even if it was only for a moment, he didn't have to worry about anything. Cause all he had to worry about was safe in his arms.

**THIS ISN'T MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT GHOST WHISPERER, BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF NCIS AND NCIS LOS ANGELES, SO I MIGHT NOT BE GETTING THE JIMMEL ROMANCE RIGHT BECAUSE I'M NOT HUGE ON ROMANCE. I'M COMPLETELY OPEN TO ANY FEEDBACK ON THAT. THANKS! J **


End file.
